Strangers Under the Mistletoe
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: Summary: Bella was at a crossroads in her life when she decided to fly home for christmas only to be stranded from a freak snow storm. It's then that she meets her salvation, her knight in shining armor.
1. Chapter 1

**Strangers Under The Mistletoe**

**Written For: Bnljwl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Twilight, just this little story plot and a huge clump of mistletoe that Edward sent over. =) This story was written for the Twilight Fanfic Advocacy Secret Santa exchange. Will be expanding it after the first of the year.**

"Dad, Hey,...no unfortunately all planes out of here have been grounded due to a freak blizzard going on. I know I'm stranded. All the roads are closed too. The rental companies refuse to rent anything because of the weather conditions. I'm having to stay here at the airport. Yes dad I have the pepper spray, I never leave home without it.. Give Sue and everyone my love. I'll see you as soon as I can. Love you dad."

I hung up the phone and searched for a comfortable spot near a power outlet so I could charge my phone. I found an outlet but there weren't any chairs close by so I just pulled off my coat and sat down on it. I plugged the phone up and started to play solitare on it. I think I played about ten games before I got bored and turned it off. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. I was wishing I had brought my books with me.

"Excuse me Ma'am." I looked up and there staring at me was a pair of eyes so green they would put the purest emeralds to shame attached to face with a slightly scruffy beard with hair that was an odd rich color of copper. He looked as if he hadn't left the bed in days and only just got up. Lucky Bitch.

"Miss?" _oh yeah he was talking to me_.

"Yeah?" That sounded so stupid. I can't believe that's all I could come up with.

"If you want, I have wifi on my laptop and Netflix too. We can watch movies. Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while might as well make it fun. There really isn't anyone else here. Rose said this crazy storm is sitting on top of us and shows no sign of moving anytime soon." I continued to stare at him. I_s he for real? Is this god actually talking to me? _"Oh, sorry. My name is Edward. What's yours?"

"Bella?" My voice cracked making it sound like I was asking a question.

"I seen you sitting here all alone and Its really not safe." he said.

"I have my pepper spray and pointy shoes on." I said holding up my foot with the death trap of heels on them. W_hatever was I thinking when I decided to wear them to the airport? Oh, yeah, Jacob was picking me up when I got off the plane._

Edward laughed. "No offense but I don't think that would hold off anyone if they really wanted what you got." His laugh made me tingle in spots I haven't tingled in in a long time. "So, Internet, portable power, and movies?" he asked as he pointed to a chair across from where I was sitting.

_Oh yeah, he asked me something_. "Um...sure...why not?"

"Let's go hunt up some food if we can."

"Well if the roads are closed couldn't they stay open in here? I mean they can't get home either."

He laughed at me again, "Well I guess that's the airports call.."

We found a few snacks in a vending machine and a soda and coffee machine and raided both. We walked around and found a more comfortable spot and realized that there may have been a total of five people in there including us. We settled down and he opened his computer up and the background was of a small girl about ten years old with his eyes but with hair blacker than the darkest night. There was also a boy that was about the same age as she was. Both was smiling brightly.

"Your kids?" I asked.

He laughed again. What is it with this gu and laughing at me? "No, my sister and her soul mate. They were ten in this picture."

"How old is she now?"

His eyes flashed with sadness, "She died the day this was taken. It was about two years ago. She and Jasper, the little boy there, were riding their bikes down the road to his house they never made it. A drunk driver going over a hundred miles an hour hit them in broad daylight and never even stopped."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." I said as tears ran down my eyes. I wanted to hug him but instead I just rubbed his back.

"So, Bella,Where are you headed?" he changed the subject quickly.

"Home to Forks."

"Funny, me too. My parents moved there about six months ago."

"Awesome."

"Ok first movie is Elf." he said.

"Oh great. I love Will Ferrell." We watched and laughed until it was over. I don't care how many times I watch that movie it never gets old.

"Want to walk with me Bella? My butt is getting numb." Edward asked as he closed the laptop.

I laughed, :Sure, I could use a walk." I stood and stretched. As we walked he took my hand in his. It just felt normal.

"So Bella, Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No." I quickly lied. _Why the hell did I do that for? Well Jacob isn't technically my boyfriend just a friend with benefits so I guess I didn't lie_. He cocked his eyebrow at me then looked at my feet and back at the high heels in my hand.

"Then why the hell did you travel in heels?"

"I don't know." I fibbed again. _I knew good and well I wanted Jacob to fuck me in the back seat of his car on the way home from the airport. I just didn't want to tell the guy standing next to me that._

"Whatever you say." He shrugged as he walked over to a window and watched the snow fall. The ground was alredy invisible under the snow that just started falling a couple hours ago. "Holy Hell, How convienient." He exclaimed.

"What?"

He pointed up and there on the window, someone had taped a clump of mistletoe. "Now I have to kiss you. Can;t break the rules."

"Um...Ok." I gulped suddenly nervous. I mean I was already holding his hand. Why not? He cradled my face in his hands and lowered his lips to mine and I swear I ssw stars. The kiss was so tender but filled with hunger at the same time. I could fell my panties starting to soak. The kiss soon turned Into a teeth clashing, lip biting and moaning event. Soon I had to pull back to catch my breath.I swear I came close to an orgasm. I opened myeyes and looked at him. His eyes were dark and hooded with desire. I glanced around and there was a bathroom just down the way from were we were standing. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall only to stop half way. I dropped his hand and walked back to the window and pulled the mistletoe off of the window and walked back to him "What?" I said when I noticed him looking at me with his eyebrow hitched up again. He glanced down at the mistletoe in my hand in confusion.

"No point in leaving it. It might come in handy." I grabbed his hand again and oulled him into the bathroom and locked the door. I pulled him to me and kissed him again. HE quickly got the hint. His hand found the buttons on my jeans and before I could think they were around my ankles. I pulled loose from his lips and yanked my shirt over my head and started on his shirt as he undid his belt and dropped his jeans.I be damned he preferred going commando and was completely shaved down there. A loud moan escaped my lips as I stared at his massive cock. He pulled his shirt over his head and then made quick work of my bra and panties, before I could think I was up on the counter and he was sucking on my nipples alternating between the two.

"Fuck yeah, that feels incredible." I moaned.

"You haven't seen anything yet."He whispered in my ear as his finger slid between my slick folds. I hissed at the sensation and bucked my hips."Damn baby your wetter than a slip 'n slide in June." I barely had time to process that thought when he lined up his massive cock and slammed it inside of me. I cried out as he filled me like no other person ever had before.

"Holy Hell don't fucking stop." I had reached my first orgasm and was quickly approaching my second when he stood me up and turned me around.

"Bend over the counter." He whispered.

He entered me from behind, as he pumped in and out of me furiously he reached up and wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled my head back to watch us in the mirror. "Look in the mirror Bella, I want you to watch us cum together." I was so close to falling over the edge I reached down and started to rub my clit frantically. In no time I was falling apart, my legs were shaking and I was screaming out his name. He pumped in and out a couple more times harder and faster. Then my name left his lips ."Oh my God Bella, So fucking Good Fucking fuck."  
>My name sounded so good coming off his lips, I could listen to that shit all the time. We got our bearings back and cleaned up and got dressed. "Damn, the mistletoe got crushed."<p>

"Bella, I'll buy you more. Hell I'll buy you a thousand if I get that performance everytime I kiss you under some." I blushed from my ears to my toes.

"That wasn't planned I promise."

"I know. But I did think you were hot sitting there on the floor with your fuck me heels on. Come on lets get back to our stuff."

We walked back to our things and talked some more until he got a text message.

"YES!" he yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on let's get out of here."

"In case you haven't noticed we are kind of snowed in." I said.

He pulled me up from the chair and kissed me thouroughly. "Trust me ok."

"Um ok." We gathered our things and walked outside. There was a huge hummer parked outside with a snow plow parked in front of it. They were both fitted with snow tires.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Our way home." He replied.

"You have your own snow plow?"

"It helps to know people." He shrugged off.

He loaded our things in the back and plugged our phones into the universal chargers. "Are you ready to make it home before Christmas?" He asked.

"How?"

"We follow the snowplow until we get to an open airport then we fly home or we just drive straight through."

"Let's drive. It gives us time to get to know each other."

"Driving it is then."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever we arrived in Forks. Edward pulled into dad's driveway.<p>

"Thanks for the ride. Please come in. I'm sure that dad would like to thank the man that got his little girl home safe and sound for Christmas."

"I don't want to intrude. And I did it all for selfish reasons. I must confess."

"Really and those were?"

"I wanted to keep you to myself for a while longer. And the road head was heaven."

"Hahaha funny. Come on inside. We won't tell dad about that ok." I laughed.

He got out and came around and opened my door. He took my hand and helped me down but didn't let go of my hand. Before I could knock on the door it opened and out came Leah, my half- sister and Seth, my step brother. Leah's mouth hit the ground.

"Um, Leah, close your mouth girl." I said pushing her inside the house. "Dad, Sue!" I yelled. "I'm here."

"oh, Sweetheart we are so glad you made it. Who is this?" Sue gushed.

"Sue, Dad this is Edward. Edward this is Sue and My dad Charlie."

"Nice to meet you all." Edward said as he shook dad's hand and kissed Sue's.

"come have a beer with me son." Dad said as he ushered Edward into the kitchen.

Leah pulled me into the other room. "Do you know who that is?" She asked.

"Um yeah, a really nice guy that I really like." I replied.

"No dipshit. That is Edward Cullen. He singled handedly made the piano sexy. He can make a girl cum with just his guitar and piano playing. How in the world did you meet him?"

"Gee Leah, way to make a girl feel beautiful. We were stranded at the airport together."

"Lucky you. He is the most eligible bachelor in the world." She sighed.

"Leah, Hush." I said as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to rescue Edward. "Edward we need to get my things out of the truck." He helped me carry everything up to my room and I walked him back to his truck after he said his goodbyes. "Thank you for everything. Will I see you again?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yes, I hope so. Do you live in Chicago?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, I'm in between jobs right now and all my things are in storage at a friends house."

"Excellent. Go on vacation with me." He whispered as he pulled me to him. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and kissed me softly. "Please? And the grown man gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok." I was a sucker for those green puppy dog eyes but I wouldn't tell him that. "Where would we go?"

"Everywhere and anywhere." he said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. It was wrapped with red and green paper and had a huge piece of mistletoe taped to the top.

"What is this?"

"A present, DUH."

"But..."

"Just open it."

Inside was a beautiful Emerald pendant on a silver chain with atching earrings. On the back of the pendant was the engraving "_It was Love at First Sight. Edward."_ Yes it was that big. "When did you get this?" I asked.

"When you were sleeping on one of our stops." he answered as he helped me put the necklace on.

"I can't take this Edward."

"Yes you can. Good night Bella, I'll see you soon. I put my number in your phone and I have yours as well. When you are ready we will hit the road on an adventure. Oh and your family is invited to dinner tomorrow night at our house."

"Goodnight Edward. Merry Christmas. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him good night and went inside.

I woke up feeling good for a change until I heard my name being called from the bottom of the stairs.

"BELLA BELLA BELLA! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE OR I'M COMING UP TO GET YOU!"

Shit, It was Jacob. I had forgotten all about him. I jumped up and pulled on my sweats and a hoodie.

"Morning Jake." I mumbled not even able to look at him. He pulled me to him in a massive bear hug.

"Wow, Bells, you look great. You have this glow about you."

"Thanks Jake." I mumbled again.

"You coming to the rez with me and the guys today?" He asked.

"Sorry, no, Jake. I'm not. We were invited to the Cullen's for dinner tonight."

"Cullens?"

"Yeah Bella is dating their son Edward." Leah blurted.

"WHAT? What about us?" He asked.

I couldn't help noticing the hurt in his eyes. I also noticed how young he actually was. I realized I should have never messed around with him or his emotions like this in the first place.

"You mean your dumping me, Bella?"

"Jake, we were never an item." I sighed.

"So, you used me for a quick fuck then huh?"

"No...I...uh...fuck Jake its not like that. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just think you seen this as something more than I did. Forgive me? I know there's got to be a sweet young thing here in town you like right?" I said hoping to change the subject fast. I noticed how his eyes flew to Leah when I said sweet young thing.

"Well, Yeah ,but I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me Jake, I'll always be your friend. Just without the benefits from here on out." I said as I hugged him.

"Hey, Jake lets go play basketball." Leah interrupted.

Jake promised to have her back in time for dinner with the Cullens. I helped Sue fix her famous cranberry sauce and stuffing. By the time we were done it was time to get ready to go. I showered and dressed in black skinny jeans, knee high boots and a dark blue cashmere sweater that brought out my eyes. I pulled my hair back in a sleek ponytail and kept my makeup light. Everyone was waiting downstairs for me to leave when the door bell rang. Dad answered looking confused. It was Edward.

"Hello . I'm here to escort Bella ot dinner." He said when dad opened the door.

"We were on our way son. Were you that impatient?"

"I know sir. I just wanted some time alone with her before mom gets ahold of her."

"Ahold of me?" I gulped.

"Yeah, she is a little curious about the girl that stole my heart."

"Oh." Smooth Swan. I need to improve my vocabulary around this one.

When we arrived I was amazed. The house was a huge victorian style home with lots of modern touches to the outside. I couldn't wait to see the inside. Suddenly Edward was whispering in my ear.

"Bella, Can I kiss you?" I just nodded my head. He kissed me with so much passion and desire I felt I would combust on the spot."You look gorgeous. The blue really brings out your eyes and those boots, well, lets just say I want to do naughty things to you in just those boots."

"You like these old things? How about I wear them with this short skirt I got hiding in the back of my closet?" I teased him.

We finally got out as my dad pulled in the drive behind us. Edward opened my door for me and we all went inside where we were met by who I assume were Edward's parents.

"Bella, this is my mom Esme, and my dad Carlisle. Mom, dad this is Bella Swan and her Dad Charlie Swan his wife Sue Clearwater Swan and her sister Leah and brother Seth. That big oaf over by the fireplace is my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you all. We brought Sue's famous Cranberry sauce and stuffing, where should we put it?"

Dinner was comfortable and unrushed. Myfamily left around ten pm and Edward asked me to stay, promising my dad he would have me home before morning. What was I a teenager? We planned out our trip and talked and learned more about each other.. We were laying bundled up together on the back deck watching it snow when Edward started to nibble on my ear. "Your parents are right inside." I whispered.

"So, They won't bother me. I'm not sixteen anymore." he chuckled

'Your family is awesome. It was sweet how they set a place for Alice even though she's not around anymore."

"We have done it every year since. Your family is pretty awesome too. Bella, I have to tell you something. Listen to me and don't interrupt me til I'm done ok?"

I nodded "Ok." I was suddenly confused and on edge.

"Before I met you, something was missing in my life. I performed and slept that was basically my life. I was looking for that happily ever after, my princess but never found her. Then I seen you in the airport and it was like a switch was thrown. I swear my sister wsa sitting there telling me 'She's the one' I tried to fight it. I really did. But on the drive home, you just ….I don't know...worked your way into my heart and I realized you were it for me, you were my everything. There would never be anyone els. I've never needed anyone before like I need you. I've never went out of my way to spend time with someone before. I know its been only a week but I have fallen in love with you."

His speech brought tears to my eyes. I straddled his lap and pulled his lips to mine and kissed him pouring out everything I couldn't say out loud into that kiss. He reached up and wiped the tears away," I can't wait for our road trip." He whispered.

"Me either."

" I can't wait to explore new places and try new things with you." he whispered

"There's no one else I would want to experience it with Edward."

"I better get you home before your dad shoots me." he joked

"He likes you I promise." I said as he stood and let me slide down his body and feeling what I did to him.

He held my hand the entire trip and stopped just before he got to my drive way to kiss me again. He killed the lights and sat there for a few minutes.

"Who is that on your porch? Is that your dad?"

"OH MY GOD! No thats Leah and Jake." They were making out on the porch steps. If Edward hadn't killed the lights when he stopped they would have seen us. "Lets just stop here for now and give them a few more minutes then we will break it up."

"Gives me more time to kiss you more thoroughly." He whispered and before I knew it His hands were pulling my ponytail free and he was nibbling on my ear down to my jaw and finally on to my lips.

"Edward,...We have to stop."

"Why?" He groaned.

"Because I want to fuck you right here, right now but aI don't want to give my family a heart attack."

"True." He grumbled.

"But I can give you a hand job." I dead panned.

He stared at me for a minute before busting out laughing "Not a good idea. If you started that I would just have to bury myself inside of you."

"Um...UH...Let's break them up now." He turned on the car lights and pulled up the drive chuckling the whole way.

"You two are busted." I said as I got out of the car. "Why didn't you two tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get mad sis." Leah stuttered."We have been seeing each other for the last couple months."

I eyeballed Jake for the show he put on this morning. "Cool just don't let dad see you two doing that out here. Jake Don't fuck my sister unless you love her."

"This is different than us Bella. I rally like her."

"Good now go home. Charlie will have the gun out here soon. Bye Edward I love you. Merry Christmas and good night." I said as I kissed him again.

"Goodnight my love. Can't wait til New Years."

When I went to bed that night I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I couldn't wait to see what this adventure held for Edward and I. I just knew that this would just be the first of many for us.


	2. Chapter 2 New Years

A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I just own this twisted little plot. This started out as a one shot. (Chapter one) But Edward and Bella wanted you to go on a journey with them. No Angst just pure happiness and fun and some lemons. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did to write it. Now off we go.

Chapter 2 New Years

"Bella you've been on cloud nine since Christmas eve. It can't be that good can it?"

"Oh, Leah, This is so different than anything I have ever felt before. I used to think love was a cliché but now I'm starting to see what all the fuss is about. What about you and Jake? You two have been getting so close lately. Hell, your lips are practically fused to each other. Please tell me you two aren't sleeping together yet."

"That's none of your business but no I told him I wanted to wait til I graduated high school first. He understands though. Mom and dad are ok with us being a couple as long as I'm home on time and we stay out of trouble."

"Thats good. Let's go grab some snacks and go hit the gym. Dad still has the family pass right?"

"Yup. Let me change real quick." Leah said as she went to her own room.

It had been a couple days since the Christmas party at the Cullens. Edward and I have talked or sent texts back and forth. As Leah and I drove to the gym my phone buzzed. It was a text from Edward.

**Hey Gorgeous. Was thinking about you. How's your day?**

**Great. Hitting the gym with Leah..**

**Fun. You already look great to me. Call me when you get done. I want to ask you something.**

** Funny Mr. Perfect. I have to work hard to look this good. Some of us weren't born perfect. Ask me what?**

** LMAO. How do you know I wasn't born 200 pounds with 2 heads and a tail? I'll ask you when you call.**

** I don't know but I haven't seen any scars, Give me a hint**

** Plastic surgery works wonders ;) Nope no hints.**

** Dude your killing me. Well I'll call you when I'm done we are here**

We arrived at the gym and I headed to the locker room.

"Bella, I didn't know you were back in town. How the hell have you been?" Ugh creeper alert. Mike Newton. I put on my game face and turned to face him.

"Mike. So good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Maybe we should get together while you're in town."

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

"Jake wouldn't have to know."

"Jake and I aren't together. He's dating Leah."

"He likes to keep it in the family huh?" Mike said as he raised his eyebrows at me suggestively

Seriously? I didn't think as I swung my fist and connected with his nose. "Keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand Newton. You got me?" I said as I spit on him.

Leah picked that time to come out of the locker room only to see me standing over Mike.

"What the Hell?"

"I think our session just ended." I said as I walked towards the door.

Mrs. Johnson stopped me as I passed the desk. "No need to leave. He was asking for it. If I wouldn't get fired I would have done that a long time ago. If he makes anything of it I'll back you up. I heard the whole conversation. I could even tell he was undressing you with his eyes. He's a sleazeball if I ever saw one."

"Thanks Mrs. J."

I went to the punching bag and turned my ipod to my Emo playlist. Mike killed my good mood but I chose to see his face on the punching bag, I made my way through out all the machines before finally calling it quits. Leah purchased us two energy smoothies from the smoothie bar as I dialed Edward's number.

"Hello beautiful. How was your workout?"

"I busted a dude's nose."

"What? Why? Did he get in your way?"

"No. I'll tell you later. He's giving me the stink eye now."

"The Stink eye? Are you still in high school?"

"No but I couldn't think of a better word for it."

"You're funny."

"But you love it."

"True. So what are you doing New Years?"

"Nothing."

"I'm hurt. I thought you would want to spend it with me."

"Well you didn't ask if I wanted to just what I was doing."

"You were supposed to say hopefully spending it with you Edward."

"Ok, Hopefully I'm doing you." Leah spit her smoothie all over the counter.

"Careful Ms. Swan. I may have to spank you for that."

"Hmm How do you know I enjoy that?"

"Interesting. We'll have to have that discussion later Ms. Swan when there's not too many ears around. How would you like to be my date to my mom's annual New Years Gala?"

"Dress code?"

"Formal."

"Don't have a dress."

"We can go to Seattle and buy you one. You can wear the fuck me heels you wore in the airport."

"And my collar?" I heard choking and coughing on the other end of the phone.

"Um,...Let's save that for another time shall we.

"I was kidding, I think?" I laughed.

"Ok no collar but yes on the fuck me heels and I'll pick you up around two so we can go shopping."

I looked at my watch, it was only 11:30. "Buy me lunch?"

"Most definitely. I can't wait to show the world I have the most beautiful woman in the world by my side."

"So now I'm arm candy?"

"My beautiful delicious naughty arm candy. OK I have to get back to what I was doing. I'll see you at two."

"What are you doing? Were you spanking your monkey again?" Leah spit her drink out again. I winked at her and heard more coughing and choking from the phone.

"No but I was earlier when I was replaying the airport bathroom sex in my head. But seriously its a surprise. Gotta run. I miss you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." I disconnected the call as Leah stared at me wide eyed.

"LOVE?"

"Yeah, Leah, I actually think I love him. Now let's get home so I can get cleaned up. He's picking me up at two to go shopping."

"For what?"

"A dress. I'm going with him to his mom's New Year's gala. Whatever that is."

"What was this about you wearing a collar?"

"Nothing, Leah. I'll tell you when you are older."

"You suck." Leah said as she punched my arm. "Spank your monkey? My friends don't even call it that anymore."

"Yeah, you know. Shake it once, its ok. Shake it twice its fine, but shake it three times and your playing with yourself."

"Nice, A Good Charlotte reference. Are you sure you're older than me?"

"Physically yes."I joked. "Let's stop and see dad."

"Hey dad." I hollared as we walked through the doors of the police station.

"Hey Bells, LeeLee. What are you two up today?"

"Just got done at the gym. Punched Mike Newton out and going shopping in Seattle with Edward."

"Why did you punch Mike for Bella?"

"He's a sleazeball. Ask Mrs. J at the gym. She'll vouch for me."

"Ok, I just might have to do that. Are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't know. I'll call you if I'm not. Dad what would you say if I told you I wanted to go on the road with Edward?"

"Well one, you're an adult. And two, how do you know he's a good guy?"

"One, dad, I can just feel it. Two, I'm sure you've already done a background check on the guy and would have forbid me to talk to him if there was even a felony on his record."

"True. Now what about your job?"

"It didn't pan out and Angela moved in with Ben. So all of my stuff is in storage at their house."

"What happened Bella?"

"The company folded. Totally unexpected by anyone but the head honchos."

"So what are you going to do after your trip?"

"I can look for something while I'm out on the road. Dad you always said follow your heart. That's what I'm doing. Just trust me dad ok?"

"Just look before you leap. Ok?"

"If I'm scared to take the leap dad, everything may just slip through my fingers."

"You're a good girl just use your head and you'll be fine."

"Thanks dad." I said as I hugged him.

"When are you leaving?"

"Today at two for shopping and end of January for the road trip."

"Ok oh and I know about you and Jake."

"Uh what?"I froze. No one ever knew about that but Jake and I.

"He told me you guys decided to stay friends because he realized he was in love with LeeLee. He didn't want me to come after him for breaking your heart."

"Oh, ok. See you later dad." I said as I started breathing again.

"Bye guys."

-2pm SUTM-

"So why did you punch a guys lights out?"

"He asked me to hang out with him." I said using air quotes when I said the word hang out..

"So?"

"I told him my boyfriend wouldn't like that."

"So I'm your boyfriend?" He smirked.

"I thought so." I said as I slapped his shoulder. He reached over the console and grabbed my hand pulling it to his lips kissing it.

"Anyways, he says Jake wouldn't have to know. I told him Jake's Leahs boyfriend. He makes the comment about Jake keeping it in the family so I punched him in the nose breaking it I think and told him to keep his mouth shut about things that don't concern him and I spit on him."

"Wow, gorgeous and strong too."

"Damn straight."

"So a collar huh? What's up with that?"

"Nothing." I blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward I'm sure."

We ate at a small hole in the wall italian place, looked in several stores before I found a gorgeous black dress with no back. Very sexy with chains across the back and a very low neck line. You could almost see my belly button. Very hot but still tasteful. Edward also purchased me some nice sexy lingere to go with it and some for later, he left me in the car while he ran into one more store. By the time we were done with all our shopping it was after seven.

"Want to get a hotel room or head home?"

I leaned across the console of the car and kissed his jaw up to his ear pulling his earlobe into my mouth. "What do you think?" I whispered.

"Let me call home so they aren't worried."

"I'll call dad and Sue."

He drove to a rather nice looking hotel and had me go in and get the room so no one would bug him. I knew if he walked in there he would be hounded for autographs and everything else. Once I got our room key he drove back to the mall and purchase clothing for the next day and other necessities. He pulled on a hoodie and pulled the hood up. He put on dark glasses and we went in to our room. Once we were inside he pulled me to him.

"I've wanted to kiss you properly all damn day. Then you made that comment about spanking my monkey and enjoying being spanked. I've been dying to fuck you all day after that." His mouth found mine and I could just feel the desire and hunger. I pulled at his hoodie and shirt. He helped me get it off him and threw it across the room before pulling my tshirt and slinging it also.

Before I could do anything else he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the bed. He took off his belt and tied my hands together and forbid me to move until he found a way to secure them to the bed. He then took his shirt off the floor and blindfolded me.

"Relax. Just tell me if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm good." I could feel myself getting wet. He destroyed my bra but hadn't removed my jeans or shoes yet.

"Hold still." he said as he straddled me and leaned down and sucked on my nipples alternating between the two. Then soemthing silky rubbed across my body then ice cubes. I was about to combust if something didn't happen soon. I heard a zipper and he got up but then was back. I could feel his hard cock against the chest. He squeezed my breast together and started to slide his cock in and out between them. I stuck my tongue out and licked the head when it came close to my mouth.

"God Bella. Do you know what you're doing to me?"

I shook my head no. "Well Edward, you're killing me. I'm about to explode."

He laughed and I felt him get up and then I felt the zipper of my jeans and then I was completely naked and exposed in front of him.

"God I'm in love with your pussy." He kissed my mouth then my neck down to my breast. I couldn't help but groan when his fingers slipped between my folds. "So hot and wet you are Bella."

"God Edward Just for you...FUCK!" I groaned.

He kissed my belly button then down one leg and up the other before I felt him between my legs breathing on my pussy.

"You smell divine." His tongue joined his fingers in their assault on my wet core. I wanted to grab his hair and pull him deeper in to me but my hands were bound above my head. "Be still Bella or I will find ways to tie down your feet." He went back to work with his mouth and fingers and before long I could feel myeslf getting close to reaching my orgasm. Just as I was getting there he stopped and kissed his way back up to my mouth. I could taste myself on him and I wanted more. Next thing I know I feel his cock at my mouth and his hand behind my head. I opened my mouth and welcomed him in.

"God Bella...UGH! Oh My God."

As far as I could tell one hand was still behind my head but the other one found its way back to my pussy. We were both so close when he took his cock out of my mouth. He kissed his way back to my pussy. Damn I wanted to cum so bad and that I did.

"FUCK Edward. I'm cumming." My hips bucked and his arm went across my abdomen holding me down as he licked, sucked and nibbled on my clit. I was shaking as he kissed his way back up and lined his hard cock up and pushed his way inside of me. He slowly pushed in and out of me and I felt another orgasm building quickly.

"Cum for me again Bella. Can you do that for me baby?" He whispered in my ear. I simply nodded.

"Are you close?"

I nodded again. I didn't trust my voice to work.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes Edward. I'm so close." My voice came out so shaky.

"Good baby I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"Oh fuck Edward. Oh my God...I'm cumming." I screamed out as he came along with me. He reached up and removed my blindfold and belt. He rolled us over to our sides without pulling out of me He pushed my hair back and pulled me closer.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked. I simply nodded. I think I forgot how to speak. "Good lets go shower." He kissed me and carried me to the bathroom. He sat me on the counter as he got the water ready. My legs were all wobbly as he stood me in the shower. He proceeded to wash my hair and body before cleaning himself up.

Laying in bed afterward, I curled up against him. "Edward that ws amazing. The blindfold made everything more intense. I love you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Lets get some sleep. I love you Bella." We made love a couple more times that night but still managed to check out before eight.

"So was that surprise you were working on?" I asked once we were on the road.

:"Nope, That was actually something that was spur of the moment."

"I'm glad you did." I said as I reached over and gently squeezed his cock.

"Careful Bella. He may want to come out and play."

"Let him. I can give some good road head."

"Ugh Bella, you can't say shit like that. If it was dark out I would so let you but not during the day."

"Too bad. I kinda like the way he tastes."

"You woman are killing me."

"You know you like it."

"That I do." He said as he took my hand off his dick and squeezed it.

-New Years Eve-

Edward picked me up at seven and we at at Bella Italia and were back at his mom's for the party. We danced and drank lots of champagne. "Be right back. Stay here with Rose and Emmett."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to introduce my son Edward Cullen." Esme announced.

Edward sat down at the piano flexed his fingers and started to play a beautiful song. It started out so sad and dark, then sexy and intoxicating. It flowed into naughty and rough before ending light airy and happy. It was the story of us and it brought me to tears. Rose leaned over and whispered. "Holy Cow. That has to be his best piece yet and it doesn't even have words yet."

Soon it was countdown time.

"Ten...Nine...Eight... Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One... Happy New Years!" We all shouted

Edward pulled me to him kissing me hard. "I'm glad you liked our song. I'm still working on the words."

"I loved it."

"Happy New Years. Baby. I hope to be kissing you every day for a very long time."

"Me too. Me too." I whispered as I kissed him back.


End file.
